Demon(Entry For Li-Chans contest)
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: I shivered lightly, was it just a coincidence? Not that I believe in demons, angels, witches or vampires. Now ware wolves are a different story because Tsubasa's neighbor is one for sure. Anyways I stopped and looked into the thick mess of leafless trees. I squinted as a slim figure made its way into my vision. "A girl?"


This is for Li-Chan129's Halloween contest, and I also don't own the song used(It's from the move Bewitched.)

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" I ran up to my silver haired friend. Tsubasa was sitting at the dining room table inspecting his bey. "Tsubasa?" I tugged lightly on the bottom of his shirt. He didn't respond at first, he seemed to be in a daze of some sort.

"Yu, what is it?" He looked down to me. I noticed his eyes were red and his voice seemed weak; was he crying?

"You said I could go with Tithi and Kenta trick or treating tonight, you promised. I even got an awesome costume!" Tsubasa looked back down at the wooden table. He bit down on his lip.

"Yu I'm not sure it's a good idea…" he trailed off while turning his head to the side, glancing out the window. It was already dusk and a few kids were out dragging their parent and friends around. I really wanted to go out.

"But you didn't let me go last year or the year before, I wanna go before I get to big. Besides Tithi and Kenta will be with me the whole time."

"It's not safe…" He sighed. I looked up to him with pleading eyes, "You wouldn't understand, you're just a kid." Tsubasa looked at me with stern amber eyes "You're not going out this late; it's for your own good."

"But-"

"Go on Yu, go to your room." Tsubasa turned his gaze back out to window to watch to sun set. I stomped up to my room and slammed my door.

"NO FAIR!" I shouted and buried my face into my pillow, letting more angry noises. I sniffed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced around my room and spotted the costume I had picked up from a store. Right then I made up my mind, I AM going to meet Kenta and Tithi and I AM going to have fun with or without Tsubasa. I jumped off my bed and grabbed the costume, quickly I changed and admired myself. I was going as a sailor boy, yeah, last minute costume. I had to admit I made it work. I was wearing a pair of white shorts that ended below my knees with a blue trim. A white shirt similar to my normal one minus the green lining. I also I had tied a small bow into my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror and turned to grab my phone. Now came the tricky part: getting out the window without Tsubasa noticing. I looked out my window, there was a tree, but I'm not sure if I can reach it. There was 50/50 chance I'd miss and fall, but what's life without risks? I opened the window and climbed onto the ledge "here goes nothing…" I jumped towards the tree and made it, but my stomach hit the tree branch; knocking the wind out of me. Slowly I lowered myself onto the ground. I smiled, "I didn't break any bones, not like the last time" I smiled and carefully made my way out of the front yard and down the streets.

I walked to the corner where Kenta and Tithi were supposed to meet me, but they weren't there. I waited and waited FOREVER and they never showed up. I groaned and began to walk around the neighborhood. Most of the parents had already drug their kids back home. "And to think I didn't even get any candy!" I continued to walk around the empty streets alone. Hey I know! Madoka probably has candy at the B-Pit, ice cream to.

I changed directions and took a quick shortcut; follow the woods until I enter to busier parts of town. I didn't even know we had woods until Kyoya showed me. Then I remembered to story he told me about these particular woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know Yu legend says there's a demon that lived in these woods, that why parents don't tell their kids about them." Kyoya looked down to me with a sly smile.

"Oh come on Yo-Yo, you really expect me to believe that? Demons aren't real!"

"Not so loud you'll upset him. Now legend says every Halloween night he kidnaps a child as revenge on the parents who won't feed him!" Kyoya laughed harshly and looked at me; he probably expected me to be scared or something.

"Yo-Yo there is no such thing as demons!"

"Oh yeah? Just ask Kikiyo kurgami!."

"Who?…" I looked down in sadness.

"Exactly, she died last Halloween."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I shivered lightly, was it just a coincidence? Not that I believe in demons, angels, witches or vampires. Now ware wolves are a different story because Tsubasa's neighbor is one for sure. Anyways I stopped and looked into the thick mess of leafless trees. I squinted as a slim figure made its way into my vision. "A girl?" the girl was pale, super pale, with long waist length black hair and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress that was torn slightly around the bottom. She held what looked like to be some kind of music box. "Hey, who are you? Are you lost, my friend Tsubasa could help." I began to grow confused when she began to wind the box up.

~Normal POV~

After a moment the sound of a mesmerizing tone reached the golden haired boys ears. At that moment he felt tiered, in a daze almost. He watched carefully as the girl breathed in and began to sing softly for him no hear.

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows." 

Yu's eyes widened slightly, her voice was like an angels. Suddenly he felt himself moving towards the woods. 'What's happening, why am I walking!?' Yu began to panic. What was happening? He hadn't meant to walk, it's like he had no control. As Yu got closer and deeper into to forest he noticed someone not far away, a familiar figure. "Kakeru?" It was Kakeru, but he looked lifeless, like a ghost. Kakeru seemed to blend into the mist on the ground, wait when did all this mist get here!? A thick layer of foggy mist coated the ground making it impossible to see through. Yu couldn't even watch his steeps to make sure he didn't trip. The raven haired girl smirked and began the next verse.

"Follow, sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions"

Yu began to cry silently, he felt numb. He had no control of where he was going. Yu noticed the trees seemed to be more spaced out, almost creating a path. The girl continued to slowly walk in front of him. The music still played. When they tracked deeper into the forest Yu found himself glancing through the fog and at blood stains on the ground. "What is going to do to me? How is she doing this? What if what Kyoya said was really true? What if this girl was the demon and she's upset because the parents didn't offer anything, maybe she's hungry!

"Come little children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm Hush now, dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now, my and the quiet"

Yu's eyes began to look as if they were glazed over with some sort of magic. All life, all his energy, disappeared and his eyes became lifeless. 'I feel numb, I can't feel my legs. I can't move my arms, why can't I move them? It's like there frozen in place. Tear built in his emerald eyes, "Why-why didn't I listen to Tsubasa?" Then something came to mind, is this what Tsubasa was talking about? A demon. But why wouldn't he tell him? Yu came to a stop in front of a run down, abandoned looking cottage. Suddenly Yu regained control over his body. He looked around but didn't see the girl anymore. "H-Hello?" He weakly called out. "I should get out of here…before whatever that was comes back."

"But I'm already here" a raspy voice spoke from behind him and warm breath tickled the back of his neck.

"AHHHHH!" Yu spun around to see…Kyoya. "That wasn't funny Kyoya!"

"Yeah it was! I knew your curiosity would get the best of you and you'd come out here." Kyoya laughed.

"What do you mean I face forced here by some kind of witch or something!" Yu cried, confused.

"Pfft, whatever go on home." Kyoya pushed Yu toward the path, when did that get there? The trees seemed to be closer together making it harder than before to get through. Yu didn't say another word and left trembling slightly.

Kyoya laughed at Yu's frightened appearance and began his decent back towards the city. "Silly Yu there's no such things as demons…"

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows"

"What? Who's there!" Kyoya looked around rapidly at his surroundings. A pale girl with long raven hair and a music box stood in the distance. A thick layer of fog began to spread across the ground. "The hell?" Kyoya squinted and tried to examine the girl closer. "Hey, who are you?" He shouted. "huh?" He felt someone tap his shoulder, more like a set of claw like nails. Kyoya turned and froze in his tracks, a man with messy black hair brushing against his shoulders, pale skin and crimson red eyes stood behind him. His clothes were torn and filthy. He began to speak, showing Kyoya he had a sharp set of fangs.

"You say demons aren't real?" His spoke in a raspy voice. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Oh, god, p-please" Kyoya knew this was no trick, not a Halloween prank, the real deal. He closed his eyes and tears escaped, "You're the one who hurt Kakeru, and I saw you."

"That's right he didn't believe just like you."

Meanwhile Yu was almost home when he heard the blood chilling scream of Kyoya. "It's not funny anymore Yo-Yo…" and with that Yu walked towards hi house, forgetting about whatever happened to Kenta and Tithi and Kyoya. He just wanted to curl up and forget everything. Too bad the next morning he would learn about Kyoya…

And Happy Halloween everybody!, I know it's early though!


End file.
